england goes beyblade
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: The bladebreakers and the blitzkreig boy my oc are in england and tala is anoying but what does johnny's hair have to do with it i don't own beyblade only my oc if you want another chap tell me


England goes beyblade

it was the 31st of may an a group of young boys were at the local airport in beycity, Japan, they were meeting a group of friends from Russia before going on holiday to England, at around 12 o'clock a boy with midnight blue hair shouted "WHERE ARE THEY I'M HUNGREY" a boy with slate/blue hair sighed deeply then said to the midnight haired boy "Tyson shut up we all know your hungry" then a boy with jet black hair down to his ankles said "kai's right Tyson you've said it at least 40 times" then a boy with brown hair who was typing on a laptop said "rei he's said it 41 times" Tyson sighed then said "thanks Kenny I mean chief "kai sighed then said to a blond haired boy "max where have you been?" max showed him a can of coke, kai nodded just then there was an announcement which said "flight 179 from Japan to England is departing in 30 minutes I repeat flight 179 from Japan to England is departing in 30 minutes thank you" kai sighed for the 3rd time that afternoon. Suddenly the group saw a flash of red run past them shouting "SORRY PRINCESS" then kai saw a girl run past with the same hair as his shouting "TALA GET BACK HERE YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT"

2 minutes later the girl came back with tala over her shoulder, then she put him down on the floor and walked off to a tall blond and a tall lavender haired boys who had a bunch of bags with them the three walked back over with the bags and the lavender haired boy said "serves you right tala for pissing sakura off" tala pouted then sakura said "well anything else to say tala" tala pouted more then said "no sakura I don't" sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair that's when she noticed kai she ran over and gave him a hug then she said "we better get on the plane" kai nodded and everyone grabbed there luggage and went to check in.

22 hours later they arrived in England, Birmingham once outside there was a limo sent by the bba (beyblade association) they got in the limo and were taken to a hotel.

At the hotel they all checked in and went to unpack afterwards they decided to meet in the lobby Tyson said " kai I'm starving can we eat" kai gave Tyson a death glare and said "Tyson you wouldn't know the meaning of starvation" Tyson huffed, tala was about to speak when sakura raised a fist in his direction, rei saw this then said "um how about pizza hut" everyone nodded except for kai, after they ate sakura said "lets go look round the shops" everyone sighed and sakura gave them a death glare so for 2 hours they went shopping they went to next, hmv, jd, primark, game station, g star and blue banana at the city centre

Afterwards they went back to the hotel to rest. Once at the hotel they got a phone call from Mr. Dickenson saying to have fun and no beyblading for the first 2 days of there week holiday everyone agreed even kai, Tyson was happy about the idea except it was for only 2 days. That evening they all ordered room service and watched films they got from hmv together after the film they all fell asleep.

the next day the group were in the lobby deciding where to go then tala said "anywhere as long as sakura doesn't decide it" sakura turned to tala and said "why can't I choose a place" sakura pouted and lowered her head then tala said" cause you choose all the place yesterday the only place I like was hmv so I could get some music to block out your annoying voice" sakura stared at him in disbelief she turned round and ran off.

tala tried to call after her but she ignored him, after running for 10 minutes sakura ran down a alley only to bump in to two men, sakura was to upset to realise she bumped in to the blond heart throb Enrique from the majestic, Enrique turned round to see sakura on the floor rubbing her head with the back of her hand, then a boy with red hair like tala's moved forward to see if she was okay, sakura snapped out of her daze but her vision was blurred all she saw was red hair and a blurred face she stood up and moved to punch him but she fell the boy grabbed her shoulder with one arm and the other round her waist and pulled her so she could stand up but there lips touched and his arm round her waist fell to her bum, sakura's vision went back to normal and she saw the red head boy called Johnny blushing then he pulled her closer and kissed her fully

sakura was in to much shock to push him away when the two separated sakura stumbled back and kicked him in the face Johnny fell back just then Enrique saw two young lays walking past the alley and ran off after them so sakura was left there with Johnny on the floor holding his nose which was bleeding then Johnny said "what the f**** was that for" but sakura wasn't there she had ran off, after nether 10 minute run sakura was back at the hotel to see kai shouting at tala "well done she's gone now and she may be lost you idiot"

tala was hiding behind Spencer a blonde haired male sakura walked over to tala and tapped his arm tala turned round and shouted "what the hell sakura" sakura stood there and counted to three then tala said "sakura your back (moves from behind Spencer) kai she's back look" sakura moved from behind Spencer and walked over to the lift and went to her room to rest. in the evening sakura was still her room and she didn't want to come out lucky for her she had a onsite bathroom but she didn't have any food and at 9 o'clock

she started to get hungry but she shrugged it off, then there was a knock at the door she knew it was locked so no one could get in then a voice came from the other side of the door it said "sis are you okay" sakura replied "just a bit hungry kai" kai sighed and said "hold on I'll get some food okay" sakura smiled and said "okay bro" kai smiled and went to get some food. Kai walked in to the lounge where everyone else was and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich for sakura, tala walked in the kitchen with a worried face he saw kai making the sandwich and went over and sat on the counter top and sighed

kai said "what Ivanov?" tala took a deep breath and said "is sakura okay" kai nodded an said "just hungry" tala sighed with relive and said "kai (kai looks at him) sorry for getting on her & your nerves okay" kai nodded knowing tala didn't want the siblings of the richest family to hate him kai said "tala look we have been friends forever so I won't hate you" tala nodded and left the kitchen followed by kai who had a sandwich on a plate for sakura. Kai climbed the stairs and knocked on the door after a minute sakura answered the door and took the plate from kai and shut and locked the door. The next day everyone was in the lobby going to breakfast when sakura saw Enrique and Johnny.

Johnny saw sakura and walked over to her with Enrique who had 2 girls one on each side of him when they were by each other Johnny said "sakura what happened yesterday was a mistake okay" everyone looked between Johnny and sakura then tala said "what as if sakura's that type of girl (looks at sakura) right sakura" sakura looked from tala to Johnny and said "whatever it was just once anyway" Johnny nodded and lent close to sakura's ear and said "they sure are perverted huh just cause of one kiss eh sakura" sakura sighed and Johnny leaned back and sakura said "mmm well I'm hungry lets eat" when everyone nodded they went to eat all through breakfast Johnny was looking at sakura all the time then afterwards they went to the park to train.


End file.
